That's Private Information
by ZouaA
Summary: Chrisanthemum Petals is his name and he finally has company over. But as Jacob starts to warm up to this nice new face, he just might find out that not everything is flower's and sunshine for this new face. [[oc short story and yes it will have smut in later chapters/Warning:Gore/rape/Tentabulge/If you don't like, don't read]]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Today was typical, the sun was happily shining over head lighting all that was below it in never ending sunlight. The lakes were crystal clear and the flowers hummed and danced to a joyful tune for all to hear. The grass was green and not a single weed sprouted unless it feared of being plucked by the Gardner of this land. He plucked and hummed his happy song all day long, spreading colorful fertilizer on several rows of big brightly colored flowers and then some for a little tiny white flower hiding among the roses, his most prized of all a small Paphiopedilum. Not a single note out of tune could be heard for miles.

But wait.

There was a note that could be heard, a rather disturbing one. A sort of harsh thump like a note on the bass. Fin like ears flipped up and then down as they listened carefully for the rather harsh sound. The boy sprang to his rubber booted feet and trotted over, resting his gloved hands on a pink flower wooden gate. He smiled happily and raised his arm up and waved. "Hello!" The boy giggled happily.

A troll responded with a small wave of his hand as it wondered over to him slowly taking in all the sights around him. "How may I help you sir?" the boy cooed giving his hips a little wiggle. The male troll looked around wondering where the friendly sound came from then looked down and blinked his jade eyes. "Oh...There you are, you are quite tiny for a troll." The man added as he looked up and around. This place gave him the creeps a bit. It just seemed way to happy for his liking seeing as how his planet is surrounded in mountains and smoke. The boy smiled his shark tooth grin.

"What's ya name stranger?"

The man looked back down and observed this little troll. His hair was bright pink and swayed to one side, his horns were something of a mystery to him having never come across clover horns before, it puzzled his but moved on to his clothes. He wore a bright yellow apron covered with white spots and three flowers stuck to the front, with pockets at the bottom. Two were empty while the last one to the right held some sort of digging tool. A white shirt was hidden under his apron. His gloves were lime green and appeared to be rubber like his black boots. His knee high shorts seemed to match the eyesore color of his gloves, last but not least a bright blue bow seemed to hold his apron in place with two ribbons carelessly off to either side of the boy. He was defiantly a strange sight for a troll. Most were covered in black or gray but this troll was brightly colored, matching this planet's overall look.

"I'm Jacob, it's nice to meet you...I got lost after transporting here on accident. I was heading for my friends planet to play a game with him but it seems I may have pressed the wrong buttons and arrived here...strange I don't think I ever had this placed log into to my transporter's memory system." Jacob said as he trailed off into a slight mumble.

"Oh? How tragic."

The boy looked back at his flowers then back and smiled and turned to the man opening the gate and giving a slight bow to the man in a ladies fashion. "Pardon me Jacob, it is very nice to meet such a tall and...large troll like yourself." The boy purred, his voice fluttering softly.

"My name is Chisanthemum Petals, but you are welcome to call me Chris."

Jacob nodded and walked through the gate and stepped onto the soft green grass, leaving foot prints as he walked over to the garden Chris was tending to before he had arrived. Chris smiled as his ears twitched, following the dented grass and just short of where the man was was, scoping his body with his bright purple and green spotted eyes. Jacob was very tall and lean. His body dress in a black suit as if he was taking a lady out a stroll in the park for a date. Chris licked his lips and shooed a small yellow flower away with his foot and erupted his giggles and laughter as he hugged the man from behind his horns barely hitting his shoulders. Jacob gasped softly and looked down feeling a little uncomfortable with a troll he just met clinging to him like a doll. But he was adorable so he thought just to ignore his sweet advances for now. "Do you like my garden! Isn't the most cutest thing you ever did see!?" Chris teased as he let Jacob go, dragging his short little claws against his hip, but not hard enough to cut. Jacob smiled and nodded his head, his short black hair not moving as he did so.

"It is pretty, you have lots of different colors! Lot's of yellow's and red's...but you don't have that many green's though."

"Oh I will soon, I just needed to find the right shade of green...I was thinking more like a jade color?"

Jacob blinked. "Jade?" Chris sneezed with a small squeak then blinked and rushed to his door, leaping over the small pink steps to his porch and rushed inside his house. "Ah!" Chris cried. "My muffins!"

Jacob tilted his head to the side, looking to his left then his right, his steps were slow but began to walk to the porch then stopped feeling a slight sting at his ankle. He looked down and noticed a rose thorn had attached itself to his black sock and was sticking it's now jade covered thorn into his ankle. "You my little friend." Jacob exclaimed, yanking his ankle from the thorn, plucking a blue petal from the rose who owned it and chuckled to himself. "Have lost."

"Saved them!" Chris cheered coming out into the door way then for a split moment lost his plastic smile as he watched the man tear the petal in two. Jacob turned to Chris. The boy was still smiling? This kid sure did smile a lot. Jacob walked up the steps to the porch and looked down at the small brown muffins then the smiling boy. His ears were pinned down for some reason but he didn't let it bother him. "They smell nice, what kind are they?"

"Troll."

Jacob nodded and was about to take one and then blinked. "Wha-" "Blueberry! The finest muffin's on this planet! If I do say so myself."

Chris giggled, tilting his head to the side innocently. It seemed to work on the man as he smiled and took one for himself. Opening his mouth he placed the small muffin in and enjoyed it, then took another. Chris smiled happily. "Oh dear! Those must be hard to swallow down...They just might be a little dry since I left those cute little thing's in the oven for a bit longer than they should have. But don't you worry sweet pie!" Chris declared as he grabbed the man's hand and led his into the house, sitting him down in a floral themed chair and walked into the kitchen happily. Jacob chewed the first one and staring to take small bites out of the second as he admired the house. It was almost cottage like, the smell of flowers and cakes filled the air. The house reminded him of an old human women, with tea sets and again more flowers.

"This guy seriously needs a hobby..." He whispered to himself finishing the second muffin easily.

He blinked seeing as how the boy left the whole pan full of muffins on the small coffee table in front of him. Smirking and giving a slight hum to himself, he grabbed a few more and relaxed in the chair. Whatever it was he like the way this boy treated him. Although he could not place his finger on another smell that caught his senses. It was musky and almost foul smelling. Like the smell of rust and copper or some sort of dead animal. It was hard to pick out from the sweet air, but it was around. He ignored this as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" Chris cheerfully giggled as he came back out of his kitchen with a single glass atop a silver stray and strutted over to the man. He noticed several of his muffins were gone and the man already stuffing down another. Chris smiled and dropped himself in the man's lap. Jacob coughed at the sudden action of this boy and blinked his jade eyes down at Chris.

"Drink? You must me thirsty from ramming those muffins down your throat." He added with a slight snap near the end but noticed Jacob didn't take the hint.

Jacob without a word took the glass from the tray and observed it a bit, turning it in his hands. "This is lemonade right?" Jacob asked taking a small sip, it was very sweet, almost sickening to how much sugar was added into this single glass. But he didn't want to be rude and kept on drinking it. Chris smiled and put the tray down, placing his gloved hands over the man's obviously built chest and circled his rubber gloved pointer finger over the left side of the mans chest. "So? Do you like to ram thing's mister? Or are you the gentle type?"

Jacob coughed in mid swallow as he quickly placed the drink down and covered his mouth as he coughed hard a few times. He couldn't believe what had just come out of the boy's mouth and hoped he was joking! He took one look at the boy and cringed. He was still smiling like creepy ass smile?

"Uhh...What do you mean by that?" He asked. Chris looked down, his face glowing in a soft purple hue over his cheeks as he nuzzled his head in the jades collarbone. "I'm sorry...But that's private information." whispered the small troll. Jacob looked down as his eyes softened. He thought this troll was adorable, yes he was creepy as hell but he was cute when it all came down to it. "Oh no that's alright, you don't have to tell. You were probably just talking out of random or something. I understand."

Chris shot his head up, his eyes large and his cheeks flushed over with purple. "Oh thank you. You are very kind mister...Do you like your lemonade?"

Jacob looked at the glass and nodded. "Yeah it's great, a little sweet for my taste but that's totally fine. I didn't know...that human lemon tree's grow in our universe though."

"They don't. But piss blood's due."

Jacob blinked and looked down at Chris. "Wha-?"

"Oh! That is right! I forgot something, will you please excuse me I need to get a few things." Chris stammered as he hopped off Jacob and rushed down a hallway. Jacob looked around and stood up out of the chair and walked around the small living room. This house was so weird compared to what a normal troll's would look like, all dark and scary looking.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and wandered over to the kitchen and looked around. Plants sat on the small window sill next to floral curtains that shined the sunlight through, lighting up the white kitchen and light wood cupboards. There were two burners and and below an oven that was opened slightly. The smell of a pastry danced over to him as he approached the small oven and peered inside with want. A small pie was baking inside, blue rimmed over the pie tin from the boy over stuffing the thing, golden brown crust lay over the filling like a blanket keeping it all together.

It looked wonderful. Jacob licked his lips and looked around, opening the oven more to get a better look at the pie. His nose stiffened as he pulled back, that same rotting smell overlapped his senses all over again as he fanned his hand over his face and coughed a bit, the harsh smell getting thicker and thicker as the oven door slowly came down from it's own weight. "What the fuck is that?" Jacob scowled to himself as he took another look at the pie only this time seeing thing's a bit differently.

The blue around the rim was not just one shade of blue but two, Colbolt and Indigo to be more precise. The crust was golden, a bit too golden. Almost like the shade of a...piss blood. Frantically Jacob kicked the oven door shut then froze at the loud sound it made. He turned around and gave a small shriek, backing up into the counter as the boy stared at him.

"How...long have you been standing there?" Jacob asked trying to catch his breath. Chris smiled as his ears pinned them came up happily. "Not long...you scream like a girl." He giggled to himself, holding his gloved hand over his mouth a bit. Jacob felt jade flush his cheeks in embarrassment as he got off the counter and sighed. "It wasn't a scream, just a bit of surprise. You're short so it was a surprise to notice you." He tried to defend as he shook his head of the small blush.

"You will." Chris added, a small dark undertone bitten back in his small voice.

Jacob sighed and walked around the boy only to be stopped back a small hand around his wrist. "Please, let me show you around my house. Seeing as though you are curious!" Chris added, back to his happy tone. Jacob nodded his head with a small sigh of relief. He thought the boy was going to kick him out for snooping around without his permission. This boy was very kind enough not too. Jacob just followed the smaller troll around the house as Chris showed him flower after flower. He sighed heavily and arrived at a door. Chris smiled. "This is my room? Want to go inside?"

Jacob felt a slight dark intent in Chris's voice and shook his head. "Oh...I don't know Chris." He said beginning to turn away until Chris grabbed his arm, wrapping his small ones around it and pouted.

"Oh please! It will only be for a small moment! I just want to show you something!" He pouted with big eyes. Jacob looked down at his small adorable face and sighed with a small nod. Chris laughed happily and let go of his arm and opened his door. The room was dark, dimming softly with a small purple candle on his bed stand. It was strange to see after all this brightness in the house there was a spot that was dark and dull. It almost had an evil feel to it. Hair stood on his arm but walked in following the small troll. Suddenly the door behind him shut hard, a small click was heard. Jacob felt himself reached for the handle then stopped. "Is it locked?" He asked.

Chris trotted over to his bed and sat down. "Oh it always does that, I need to get it fixed." He purred, watching the large troll as he kicked his boots off and fiddled with his webbed toes over the other. Jacob looked to the boy and blinked at his feet. It was very strange and he did not expect the boy to have webbed feet. But he was a fish and I guess they helped him swim? Ignoring this he walked over to the small troll but did not sit down.

"So is this it-" holding his head he felt it throb in a slight dull pain, his breath hitched as his throat slightly swelled up. Chris just watched as the troll fell to the floor, his knees buckle from under him trying to catch his breath.

"I hope you enjoyed those muffins!" Chris giggled as he took one glove off slowly and then the other, placing them neatly on the ground next to his boots. Jacob blinked and looked up from the floor to the boy. He snarled. "You...put something in them you little weasel." he whispered softly.

Chris smiled and gave a little giggle, reaching under his pillow and held a pair of fuzzy jade cuffs, twirling them around one of his delicate fingers.

"That's private information Jacob, Oh! I also hoped you loved that lemonade!" He purred reaching down to the man's soft hair and yanked it hard upward so he could see Jacob's pained face. He was truly pathetic now. Chris gave a small snarl as he yanked the man onto his bed and laid him down flat on his back. Chris straddled the man, climbing on top of him and roughly grabbed his wrists together and cuffed them to an open hole on his small headboard so he wouldn't go anywhere. Jacob growled deep in his throat as he tried to thrash around but his body would not listen to him. His chest heaved up and down hard, staring up at his predator. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Jacob snarled bitterly.

Chris smiled and let out a slow almost moan like sigh, dragging both his hands from Jacob's head, down his cheeks over his neck and collarbone, resting them just over Jacob's stomach. Chris bit his lips and ran his tongue over his now bruised soft purple lips, slowly using his hands to pop each tiny button from Jacob's attire.

Thing's were getting interesting.

[AU: Wow! I am loving this way to much lol Next chapter has smut and lots of gore. You have been warned.]


	3. Chapter 3

[AU: Warning this chapter contains Rape/Lots of Gore/Language/Tentabulge! Don't like it, then don't read!]

Jacob struggled and growled within his binds. This kid had snapped! Chris panted as his brain did flips and twisted turns, belting out in a dark and hoarse laughter as he tore at the button's now. Ripping them from the black suit, tearing it off Jacob in a heartbeat. "Oh my...you are rich aren't you big boy!" Chris panted out as his cheek's flushed with excitement tearing at the dress shirt with sharp yellow claws, slashing left and right, leaving deep jade marks in return. Jacob hissed in pain then gasped as the boy was inches from his face. His smile somewhat twisted into something most unpleasant to what he had before as the boy smashed his lips into Jacob's in a bruising kiss.

Jacob snarled in the back of his throat in protest keeping his mouth shut as he felt the boy's tongue against his lips trying to get access. Chris pulled back and growled bringing his hand down hard to the man's cheek and leaned back in biting and nipping now, lapping the jade blood that trickled from the man's unwilling lips.

"Open...your...cod damn mouth..." Chris snarled bitterly through his heavy pants.

Jacob gasped surprise, tiny hips moved over and over again attempting to turn him on. He could feel the boy's own bulge against him already, the wet sticky purple material staining neon green shorts. Chris smiled and took the moment of surprise and slid his skillful tongue in, exploring every inch of his prey's mouth greedily. It was sweet and tasted like his muffins and Chris was living in heaven right now. The angel's have descended upon him and brought him this man to toy with and he was going to do just more than that. He was going to rock this man senseless into a panting mess like he was already. He was so excited.

Lifting his own hips up and off the man below him he reached a shaking hand down to massage his own dripping nook, brushing his finger over it lightly, driving him crazy as he moaned in the forceful kiss. He pulled back as Jacob gasped for air, staring up at the boy on top of him. "Ooh...FUCK YEAH!"

Jacob swallowed hard and looked down and almost gagged watching the boy use himself to the sight of him. The kid was a writhing mess already and he had just started on him. What the hell was wrong this kid!? "Stop!" Jacob spat as Chris willed himself to stop what he was doing and used his sticky hand to work on unbuttoning the rest of Jacob's attire, tearing the shirt off of him, leaving his chest exposed for only him to see. "I like what I see!" Chris giggled madly taking his clean hand and ripping his nails through Jacob's chest, leaving three angry jade tears across the hard gray skin. Jacob bit his lip and curled his bruised lips back and spit a mixture of violet and jade slurry at the boy's face in a sign of defiance. "I don't like what I see...you little shit!" He roared, struggling again trying to tear the cuffs from his wrist. Chris stopped his mad giggles, his eyes darting to a new prize below him. He ignored the fact the man just spit on his fucking face and worked at the man's pants, easily unbuttoning and zipping them down.

Jacob smiled a bit with a smart smirk. "Had practice? You seem to know what the hell you are doing! Fucking whore!"

Multicolored orbs darted up to the older troll's face as his smile faded then washed over his features again, more twisted than the last. "Oh you are too kind mister!" purred the boy, as he back up a bit, resting his butt on the man's knees as he leaned down with his nose against the soft jade cloth. Jacob looked down and blushed slightly. "Get away from there!" He barked. Chris smiled, darting his tongue out and up the cloth to the hem, biting down on it and yanked it slightly. "What's wrong? Afraid for me to see if your small down there? Don't worry, you look quite large." Chris licked once more and smiled.

"If you were...I would have to just cut it off and make you eat it like the whore I'm about to make you."

Jacob blinked and growled as his boxers were easily removed, hanging from the boys sharp teeth and spat onto the ground. Chris looked down and gasped happily placing his tongue over where the jaded bulge lay dormant. "Come on out..." He whispered to himself, his eyes looking up at Jacob seeing him try and fight it. It was useless to fight now. Chris leaned his body up as he began to strip himself of his apron and shirt, his porcelain gray skin almost glowed in the dim lit room, running his hands up his own chest and over his head as he admired the feel of his own sand paper like skin. "Like what you see now?" He purred watching Jacob.

Jacob watched the boy and could not help but let his eyes wander over the fish's skin. It was beautiful and looked like stone, untouched and pure which Jacob knew by now that was complete hoofbeast shit.

Each very small individual scale overlapped one another creating sand paper like skin all over the boy's body. Chris smiled and gave a bashful laugh as his hands came down slowly, watching the jades eyes follow them made him even more hot as he let out a satisfied sigh working at his own shorts, slowly pulling them from his girlish hips and down his thighs. He fucking knew this man enjoyed a strip tease, all the men did and he loved it. How they goggled over his body even after all the betrayal and lies.

Next to go were his pink undies and of course they had flowers on them. "You want me to take them off Jacob?" he whispered in a soft pant, crawling over the man to sit on his chest. Chris watched Jacob flush and stare at the flowers, slowly taking them off making sure to go extra slow, rimming them over his pale thin legs and tossing them aside now completely exposed in front of the flushed and lust filled man. It worked every time like a charm. His body was to good to ignore. Leaning down he placed his lips to Jacob's in a slow and sloppy kiss. "How about we work both ways huh?" Chris whispered in a sickening sweet tone as he turned his body around and leaned down over the jades chest, smiling seeing a large, thick and slowly wiggling jade bulge in front of him. Chris blushed and grabbed the base with his small hands as he worked his violet tongue up and down the bulge, the sticky genetic material that had leaked down made it easier to work the organ with his hands. Jacob gasped and dug his nails into his palms feeling that hot small tongue run up and down the base of his bulge slowly almost to slow for his liking personally. "Fuck..." He moaned aloud as his bulge was engulfed with heat watching the boy's head bob up and down on his wriggling bulge. Jacob leaned his head up and stared at the boy's own dripping wet nook and brushed his jade long tongue against it in a quick motion. Chris moaned sending vibration's down the bulge he had in his mouth making Jacob throw his head back against the pillow. Chris gasped softly as he released his mouth and leaned his body up, arching his back using one hand to stroke the man below him while the other held himself up. His head turned slightly, his half lidded eye staring back at Jacob who began to lap more at his nook. "Ahh...please...don't stop." the boy moaned throwing his head back as his eyes shut tight and quickened the pace with his hand. Jacob closed his eyes licking hard at the violet nook, sucking and dipping his tongue in at times. The taste was sweet and a little bitter. But that was to be expected from this boy.

Suddenly Chris shot his eyes open and let go of the bulge below him as he forced himself away from the tongue violating him, turning around and without hesitation forced the bulge inside, taking it deep within his violet nook with a small scream. Jacob hissed and threw his head back as he boy began to move, his pace rough and fast as his bulge was plunged over and over again in the boy's tight heat. It was amazing!

Jacob opened his eyes and watched the moaning mess above him, moaning like a wonton whore as he abused himself on top, riding him hard. He hissed feeling little yellow claws dig into his stomach and start to tear downward. "Hey!...ow fuck stop!" Jacob snapped in pain. But the boy didn't listen as he dug them deeper and deeper, blood flushing out from under the boy's nails. Jacob snarled and snapped his hips upward making the boy scream in pain, forcing his bulge all the way in. He coughed hard as the boy's hands were suddenly around his neck choking him hard. His eyes small and teeth bared as he stopped moving. "Don't." He warned, his voice no longer holding an innocent tone but a hoarse and dark stutter. Is this what he sounded like underneath all the innocence? Jacob nodded his head the best he could and coughed in the harsh choke hold. Chris let him go long enough to pull a pair of gardening shears from under his mattress. Jacob blinked in horror. "No...no no no WAIT!" Blood gushed and splattered on the bed and the boy's face. His chest heaving in pain from where the boy's plunged them in as jade ran down his side. Chris pulled them out harshly and continued the abuse to his nook, rocking back and forth as fast as he could. Jacob coughed up blood and just watched the boy as his body convulsed a bit from the trauma. Jacob close his eyes tightly feeling his end hit him hard as his genetic material began to fill the boy. Chris gasped and pulled up quickly and growled with a throat rattling snarl.

"You fucking pig!" Chris panted as he leaned back and spread his legs dipping his own finger inside his nook, swirling it around a bit then pulled it out, snarling at the thick jade sticky material all over. Chris rolled off the bed and felt disgusted feeling it drip and run down his legs slowly. He crossed his legs a bit trying to cease it from coming out and glared at the man still panting and overcoming his after glow. Quickly he put his pants back on and and held the shears hard as he plunged it into the jades thigh, yanking it forward towards his knee. Jacob screamed in pain as he thrashed about, ignoring the bleeding hole in his chest. Chris smiled and pulled it out, staining the shears then ramming it through the troll's neck, blood splattering his not so delicate looking face and body. Jacob ceased convulsing and coughed out more of the hot sticky substance as his eyes glazed over to the boy. Chris laughed happily twisting the shears hard as his ears pinned up listening to the sound of flesh tearing apart. Chris stopped his laughing and bore a stone cold face as he walked over and unhooked the cuffs off the troll's bruised wrists as he grabbed them and dragged him off the bed, Jacob's bleeding body thumping to the ground as he did so. Chris dragged the body to the door as he pressed a small button underneath the gold knob and the door opened slowly for him. Chris smiled softly and pulled the body as he walked backwards, his back arched trying to support the him from falling over. This man was heavy!

Chris ignored the gurgles and groans from the older troll and just looked away and pulled him into the kitchen then dropped his wrists and slumped to the floor trying to catch his breath for a moment or two.

He looked around for a moment then got on his knees and crawled over to a corner of his kitchen as he dug his nails underneath the small incision in the floor and popped open a door. Chris wiped his forehead, blood staining his skin and looked back at Jacob. He smiled seeing the man try and crawl away, dragging his own bloody and mutilated self by his claws. Chris shook his head and gripped the shears in his hands, plopping himself down on Jacob's back.

"Oh please! You are not trying to leave yet!" He purred happily. "Not so soon!" Jacob screamed, his voice gurgled with blood running over his lips feeling the sharp blade of the shears stab through his wrist. He choked another forced cry feeling the other get the same treatment. Chris smiled and yanked the blade out, tossing the shears away as he got up and walked over to Jacob's feet, grabbing both ankles and began to drag him once more. Jade claws, scaring the floor as was dragged to the door, and down into the dark, the door shutting tightly. Chris slowly went down each wooden step careful not to fall down as he dragged the body all the way down. His cold webbed feet hit the stone wet floor and sighed in relief, dragging the body to the middle of the large stone room before letting his feet go and disappearing into the dark.

Jacob coughed as his eyes wandered over the what he could. The room around him was dark, very dark and heated somewhat. Bright orange and red caught his attention as his head turned to what looked like a big metal fireplace with metal bars lining it. He blinked wondering what that must be used for? He coughed more blood and felt his heart began to beat softly. His eyes darted around catching glimpses of big objects with ribbon's attached to the top of them. They were bags? They smelled awful just like the rest of the room. He blinked hearing little feet walk over to him as the one who owned them grabbed his gushing wrists and was dragged once more to a big metal machine like thing. It looked like a pot to be more precise with a small metal crank on the side. With all his strength Chris hosted up Jacob's body and tossed it inside and shut the large lid. It was dark and dull. Chris smiled and grabbed an empty bag and placed it in front of the machine where a hole was then back to where the crank was. He began to hum to himself as he cranked the machine slowly. The gurgles and soft scream were apparent but Chris ignored them as the sound of bones snapping, flesh ripping and blood gushing filled the air instead. He smiled happily to himself, the bag slowly getting bigger and fuller with each crank of the metal handle.

"The flowers are going to love you..." He said softly, his laughter echoing throughout the room.


End file.
